His Beautiful Gift
by timidpokemontrainer
Summary: This is a story that a friend and I came up with. This is also my first story so I await your critisim. A young man returns home from war to find a gift from his parents
1. Chapter 1

His Beautiful Gift

He returned home from his year-long journey in the Unova region. War broke out recently upon the defeat of the "Hero of Truth" Touya, who was easily defeated by the "Hero of Ideals", N. He spent the past six months fighting against the imperialist group dubbed Team Plasma, and was sent home with a purple heart from his efforts. When he arrived in Newbark Town he found a note on his parent's door dictating that they would be gone and that they had found a gift for him.

Inside the house, his newly obtained Gardevoir was fixing his room. She spent all of her time outside of her ball because she was the perfect maid for the family, and the fact that his parents treated her like a pregnant daughter-in-law.

He walked inside to find that he was face to face with a green and white beauty. She immediately looked away with a faint pink blush covering her cheeks. "Hey, no reason to look away." he said as he limped over to her. His leg was broken by a Machamp when he had run into it on his way back to camp. He cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "I said there was no reason to look away. Now don't disobey your new trainer unless you want to learn what happens." He chuckled at his lie as he caressed her cheek. "My name is Robert. Call me Robert or Master Robert, not Master.'' He pulled her head to where it lay on his chest "Now tell me your name. I can't just call you 'Pretty Thing' or 'Gardevoir all the time."

Xiao's cheeks began to darken at the contact and the words he had just unleashed onto her. She was told that her new trainer had been a male, but not that he was so large compared to her, and definitely not that he was in a branch of the military. As his hand was on the back of her head she began to feel safe and warm around him, just enough to finally speak to him "M-my name's Xiao, M-master Robert." She hid her face in his chest as she felt embarrassment surfacing. "Xiao, huh? I think it's a suitable name for you. It's pretty, just like you are." He held her head against his chest as he ran his hand through her blue hair. He fell back into the bed as he held a firm grip on her petite body. "Just lie here with me. I'm tired and I could use something soft and pretty to wake up to in the morning."

Her cheeks became a dark red once again as his words came to her ears. Her green hand slid up his shirt to rest on his pectoral muscles before she finally succumb to sleep. "What a careful Pokémon" He thought "I might just try to see if I can get her to tell me why she blushes around me so much." He pulled his shirt off before nodding off. As they slept his had rest on her head while her head lie on his chest. The two had lain like lovers that night.

Upon waking the next morning she found he was shirtless and she was sleeping on top of him. Her cheeks had returned to the same dark red as before she fell asleep, and now she was face to face with her biggest fantasy. Robert was still sound asleep when she woke up, providing her enough time to quietly lean up and plant a soft yet firm kiss on his lips. She lie by his side until he woke up, and even then, she had remained silent and still so the two could enjoy the company of the other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robert woke up shortly after Xiao had planted a kiss. "Good morning, my little Xiao. Did you sleep well?" His hand was resting on her lower back from her movements. "You're awake already and you still look beautiful, so I'm gonna guess you slept like a baby, and got the beauty sleep you don't need." Her cheeks were still stained with the deep red from last night, now they were turning darker since he almost caught her in the act. "I s-slept well, Master Robert."

Ten minutes passed and the two were still lying in bed. Robert kept a firm grip on her so his pillow couldn't get out of bed, and because he loved to see her blushing cheeks up close. "That blush makes you cuter than ever. But tell me, why do you blush so much? Those pictures my family e-mailed me didn't have one of you blushing." Xiao had remained silent, unsure of how to tell him how she felt about him. The only thing she feared was that he would reject her because she loved him, and by doing so, she would never find a human that loved her as more than a relative. He cupped her chin and once again forced her to face him "Give me an answer, I promise I'll listen." Her cheeks turned a lava red as she stared into his eyes.

He pulled her closer to his face "I'll say it one more time. Tell me why you're blushing so much. Do you have a crush on me or something?" He sounded skeptical by his words. If she did have a crush on him, he wasn't expecting it. "Tell me or I'll have to force an answer out of you, and I guarantee you, you'll crack in an instant." He hand slid up her back to where it lie on the zipper of her top. She cracked out of embarrassment and finally spoke up "Y-yes, Master Robert. I do have a crush on you!" She hid her face in his chest to avoid a smack that would never come. "I-I've got to admit that I'm surprised, Xiao. Now don't hide your face because of something like that." He slid a hand into the back of her top to rub her back.

Xiao began to purr as he rubbed her back. "W-why aren't you angry with me, Master Robert? I shouldn't have feelings for my master unless he feels the same." Robert began to chuckle again. "You just said why I'm not mad. I do love you, Xiao. You're an adorable woman and you even have a crush on your trainer. That's pretty rare for a Pokémon, even for your species." He kissed her forehead to make her lift her head. "Now why did you think I didn't feel the same for you? I slept with you last night, wasn't that some proof?" She nodded and kissed him again.

The two had remained close for the rest of their lives. They had a child, a half-human half-Pokemon named Yukinagatonee.


End file.
